


[江今](R18)何辜

by beilin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beilin/pseuds/beilin
Summary: 极度ooc，私设如山。勿圈正主，勿上升。 框框一生黑，江粉别点进来谢谢。双视角，时间线凌乱。 关键词：直到死亡将我们分开（不死不休），五十度灰，多重人格（双重） 车和粗口预警，不喜慎入。
Relationships: 五黑框 - Relationship, 江今





	[江今](R18)何辜

今何在是个愤青，行事天马行空，令人捉摸不透。可他觉得江南，是一个比他还不正常的人。  
比如这个人从美国一声不吭就跑回上海，第一句话就是：“我休学了，猴子，我们安安心心搞九州。”  
和影视公司谈崩了，一句话：“猴子，此间不是我的孩子，九州才是。”  
今何在只觉天下偌大，英雄相逢，江南是个有侠肝义胆的人，值得做生死相托的兄弟。  
那时他还太年轻，还不知道，  
江南是个精分。

云从龙，凌于九天，俯瞰寰宇。多么美好的幻想。  
多年后江南才发觉，他不是天上那片至高至淡、清明高悬的浮云。他是踏踏实实长在地上的，杂草或是参天古树都不重要，因为他一抬头，发现今何在飘在天上，共星河起舞，沐流云而栖。可他就是条龙，也是潜于渊后跃了龙门的咸鱼变的，喜庆富足，却不是天上那条。他其实不太在意这个，他少年时愤世了，反抗了，揭竿而起了，疯狂过了，吼过“时无英雄，使竖子成名”，到了该和这个世道妥协的年纪了。  
他还要生活啊。  
可他遇到一个棘手的事，天上那位，是个傻猴子，相知恨晚，义结金兰之后，那不履凡尘的生灵，跟在他身后，竟然亦步亦趋的下来了，而且倔强得要命。  
谪居人间。  
他有时看着坐在电脑前，隔着一米也要打字说话的今何在，恍惚有这种错觉。  
他不知道今何在从前是不是一个惯于妥协的人，他猜肯定不是，因为他混迹金庸客栈这么多年，没见今何在低过头让过谁。可他们两个搬进龙阳路之后，这种情况渐渐变多了。  
“九洲。”  
“九州。”  
“我愿意给江南写同人。”  
“可我，不愿意啊。”  
他想开口计较这个简直太矫情了，但他还是想了想喊道：“猴子。”  
“什么事？”今何在回头瞥他一眼。迅速转回去继续打帝国。  
江南欲言又止，叹了口气：“没事。”  
今何在手下没停，眉头一蹙道：“没事瞎贫什么。”声音清脆，带着些少年轻狂的得意，像晨曦最翠绿的新叶上跳动的露水。  
江南心弦一动，没再提。

今何在把江南的反常都归于一米八三的大男人“江式”多愁善感，没特意理会。  
直到有天晚上，江南喝多了。  
江南除非应酬，喝酒从来只喝红酒。今何在一直标榜这是“江式”精英主义的虚荣特质之一。没少发消息嘲讽他，今天他却知道了真的缘故。  
江南被助理送回来的时候是今何在开的门，他从猫眼里向外瞧，助理小姑娘两条纤细的胳膊架着一米八三的江南费力极了。他连忙打开门把江南接了过来，接过来才发现，他架着也挺吃力的。  
“谢谢你。”今何在向来不太善于和人交往，说着就要关门。  
“那个，”小姑娘也有些羞涩，低声道：“江总说不回来，我也不知道他想去哪，他就不说话了……”小姑娘声音越来越小。  
今何在看了一眼醉得人事不省的江南，心想不回家他还能去哪，开口只道：“你可以走了。”  
被扔到床上的时候，今何在额角狠狠磕上床头木板，他心里只有一个念头：“妈的，报警。”  
抬头怒气冲冲瞪着江南，两人大眼瞪小眼了良久。今何在把床头电话扔到一边，抬眼问：“他知道吗？”  
“从华盛顿休学，提着一个行李箱，和家里闹到不可开交，是他江南能做出来的事儿？”  
今何在想江南提笔金戈铁马，搁笔酒绿灯红，原来不是长袖善舞，是真精分。  
“我只见过你。”“江南”笑笑，那人自负士人弘毅之气度，不曾露出这种有些缱绻的笑意。  
今何在想：“这算什么，倒霉？”  
“你说，你对他来说，算不算很特别。”  
这是今何在那晚听到的最后一句话，然后他就昏过去了，疼昏的。

江南在《上海堡垒》里写：“一个人在世界上适合跟他在一起的有两万个人。遇见这两万个人里的任何一个，也许都会发疯一样爱上她。可惜很多人一辈子都未必会碰见一个那样的人。  
”，后来不要脸的在龙族里又旧梗重提，其实这跟爱不爱的本来没关系，这是他第一次出事被送到医院时医生和他说的：“有两万的人群保守估计是触发点。”  
他也想，怎么那么巧，这世界上几十亿人，他就遇见一个今何在，唯一一个，才华横溢，他愿意牺牲一切和这个人一起写文章，缔造中国的东方奇幻文学，怎么就是他了。  
生二十余年，唯一的光亮，突然熄灭了。  
本来他还抱着侥幸，可睁开眼看到那人单薄到轻轻一握好似就能断折的手臂大腿上全是青紫淤痕，整个人蜷缩着，眉头紧皱，被子裹成一团，睡得很不安稳。  
江南光着身子下地翻箱倒柜找出半包万宝路和一盒火柴，他们两个都会抽烟，但都不好这个，能翻出来也是不容易。  
他坐在床头抽烟，窗帘外天一点点亮起来，他的心却一点点沉下去。烟灰落到他的手上，赤裸的腿上，他好像不知道疼，平时顶洁癖矫情的一个人，现在倒一动不动了。他那些瑰丽的理想，那份孤绝的心气，都被现实打得粉碎。  
他的人生从未如此绝望过，他必须要做，他最不愿做的事。  
他一直以为他只是很孤独，一头孤狼却落在繁华俗尘地，爪牙再锋利也无用，他可以用命去战斗，不过旁人都会当作乐子欣赏。他所坚持的理想在世人眼里就是孩子过家家式搬不上台面的东西。他收起了他锋利的爪牙，人世间的孩子总要学会怎么去笑才能活下去，他想活下去，他还没有好好见过这个世界，他还没有征服这个世界，把天下都踩在脚下。  
小时候写完作业坐在桌前天马行空的幻想，只是觉得自己是个异类，与众人不相融，成年后不过带着点众人皆醉我独醒的孤高，医生告诫他的时候，他也只是点头称是没放在心上，可今天他狠吸了一口烟，冷笑道：“原来我真的，有病。”  
他仔细看着今何在裸露在被子外面的肌肤，近乎贪婪的窥瞧，渐渐的看不清面前人，泪水氤氲了视线，他的手抖如筛栗，握不住指间的残烟。烟头落在腿上，真的一点都不疼。  
他不知道今何在那么高傲的一个人，心气比天还高，脊梁比铁甲还硬的人，怎么心甘情愿被他这样对待，他心疼得没力气去想，就只是心疼，床头柜上堆满了烟头，他的心却越来越痛，怎么都压不下去，他只觉自己怕不是要死在这儿，只想执把尖刀把心剖出来止痛。  
那可真就变成笑话了，受害人睡得沉着呢，他这个施暴者先崩溃了。  
“你傻逼吧。”江南突然说。  
今何在翻了个身，没醒。他极浅眠，平时江南在外间敲两下键盘他都能腾地坐起来抱怨两句。现在江南先是一顿噼里啪啦翻箱倒柜，又是烟雾缭绕的熏了半天，还睡得沉着呢，可见是真的累昏了。  
“明儿我真杀了你，你也忍着？”睡着的人不会回答他，江南静静坐在房里，只觉命运和他开了个偌大的玩笑，今何在身上青青点点的痕迹都似在嘲笑他的无能。

江南去北京，走得反常。他这人长袖善舞，男女老少通吃，一番话下来让人神魂颠倒乐为至死都不算什么。  
以往告别的时候总要说些嘘寒问暖的话，“照顾好我家猴子，别饿瘦了他。记得让他吃饭。”诸如此类，能集编成江妈妈语录。  
可这次的告别，却如他笔下的绝世名刃，刀光一闪，干净利落，天下都被一分为二。  
“我要去北京，猴子。”江南面无表情扯着胸前那条领带，露出一个破碎的笑容。  
“知道了。”今何在只是坐在沙发上，继续噼里啪啦的敲字，也没回头看他。

听着今何在骂他，把他们两个私下的邮件公布在网上，他气得语不成句的骂回去，不气是不可能的，他那么在乎的兄弟，就在网上这样骂得好像他们有不共戴天之仇。  
他知道那个人死都不可能低头，可那天呢？到底怎么回事？他想要想起来，想得快发疯了。  
可这个世界就是这样，很多事情是你想得发疯，拼了命，无论如何都得不到的。  
“拿起刀我就无法拥抱你，放下刀我就无法保护你。”他当时和今何在一起吐槽过这句子写得真酸，就和今何在吐槽江南这个笔名酸一样。  
他冷静下来又有点庆幸，今何在要是真的低声下气，求他一句。他血气一冲又跑回上海怎么办，不就真的是最糟糕的事了吗？  
听着今何在在网上骂他，他气得跺脚，恨不能越过屏幕抽这只死猴子一顿。  
可让他看一个那么傲气的今何在和他在一起受折磨，委屈自己，他做不到，要了他的命都做不到。  
他就是这样的人，今何在是死是活和他没关系，看今何在吃瘪他还能在千里之外乐呵呵的踩一脚，嘲讽几句。他太了解哪句话能惹得那个人跳脚，并且乐此不疲。但是要这个人折在自己手里就是不行，挫骨扬灰万劫不复也不能妥协不能同意的那种不行。

江南说要写一本《春天的十八个瞬间》，这书写了。只是这书的内容永远都出不了版了，对其他人来说，没有开头就成坑了。  
今何在在北京的时候，在江南的电脑里传文件，不小心夹了进来。他心情复杂的点开看，越看脸色越苍白。  
他来北京之后他们两人还没有面对面说过一句话。  
这天江南刚回到办公室，今何在先开口了：“你知道？”  
江南看着他咬牙切齿的神色，心下了然，点点头。  
今何在的面色变了，苍白中愈来愈透出酡红来，他气得身子发抖，狠狠的敲了两下江南桌子，指节通红。他颤声问：“你都知道？”里面不知夹杂着多浓的绝望。  
“你看我们又没睡过。”  
“我在北京有喜欢的女孩儿了。”  
今何在脑子里飘过他们两个撕逼时候那些话。  
只吼出一句，“我操你大爷。”  
江南没回嘴。  
他们两个就面对面杵着良久，谁也没动。  
“你和我回上海。”今何在闷闷道，又接着有些焦急的说：“总会有办法的。”  
江南一点不慌张，笑吟吟道：“协和教授我认识不少，NIH也不是没有熟人。说实话，我能活到治愈这个病的技术研发出来，希望不大。”  
今何在还能说什么，他有很多话能说，很多事能做，就像他们笔下那些故事，千回百转，每个节点都有无数的可能性。  
羽烈南淮十二刀，黑羽一朝凌云霄。  
斩断命运的锁链，握紧彼此的双手。  
可是现世不是小说，很多事情，不是事在人为，而是叹息都没有意义。  
今何在对江南，  
已经无话可说。  
他们认识不过八年，对彼此的了解和熟悉却好似融进了骨血里，好像很久很久之前，在亘古洪荒的时代，他们就并肩跋涉过荒原，竖起属于他们的战旗。  
千载逢君犹旦暮。  
两个视文字为生命的人，相交的一刻，语言文字却都失去了意义。  
“祝你商运亨通。”今何在咬着牙说道，他转身走了。他不是离开公司，这一天他回上海去了。  
“祝你越长越漂亮啊。”江南在他身后朗声回道，语调里还带着戏谑，像是哪家富贵公子的轻薄语。听着这个声音绝不会想到，说这话的人泪落成雨，目光渐渐暗淡下去，有如燃烧后的余烬，只剩下一片默默的灰色。  
九州在华丽而滴水不漏的文字里死去后，他们没有再缔结任何约定。  
这是一生他们最后一次的相逢，此后无论谁，都遵守着这个诺言，不再踏上对方的土地。他们若想相见就只有在海峡的两侧眺望，可是天拓海峡那么宽广，即使羽人的视力也看不到对岸。  
人生失意无南北，北京是一座看不见的城市，上海是梦里去过的地方，醒来想不起梦里遇见过的人。

事业有成，家庭美满。  
青丝成雪，旧筝蒙尘。  
江南的病，再也没有犯过。  
end.

但悲不见九州同！但悲不见九州同啊！！！


End file.
